


Snap Snap Snap

by SoleeLunaBacio



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleeLunaBacio/pseuds/SoleeLunaBacio
Summary: Troy and Bryan share a moment of reflection on their past and its consequence.
Relationships: Troy Rutger & Bryan Rutger





	Snap Snap Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is actually a really old one-shot I wrote way back in January 2013 for a RP account, *I am writing this from 2020 lol* but I thought it would be nice to have it here on AO3. There's hardly any fanfic out there featuring Troy and Bryan and I really dig their characters, so I thought I'd make a contribution.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

Two troublesome red-heads sat idly sprawled on top of the gazebo located in the infamous Murder House's back yard, chilling in the sun of a hot Californian day.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

Boredom had increasingly set in to the usually active ghost twins.

"Jeez, stop wasting them shithead!" Bryan snarled at Troy, through braced teeth.

Underneath, mingling with over-grown roots of a near tree was a growing pile of used Bang Snaps.  
"Oh right, so it's fine for you to use them and not me?" the red-shirted twin replied to his dozing green-shirted brother.

Bryan slumped down on to his back, "No, I'm not saying that doofus, I'm just saying... I'm just saying... Quit it okay?"  
This actually didn't come as a surprise to Troy. Usually the brothers would be hyped up on sunny day like this, making a shit-fest for others but a blast for them. However, a couple of days ago a scene they saw in the house, abruptly changed their mood.

The boys were wondering the house, like everyday looking for something to break or someone to annoy. Going past not-so-quite-shut door in the house, they heard a sweet sound infiltrate the dead air around them. Stopping in their teenage-tracks each Rutger peered in to the room behind the door longing for more of that voice. Inside, through a small gap, the gingers took sight on Mrs Harmon signing to her baby son, lulling him to unneeded dreams of make-believe. Weirdly this captured them in this most strangest of ways and had their emotions in a hazy swirl. Why the fuck had this trivial thing sparked their childish minds? Normally they wouldn't give two shits about Vivien and her baby crap, they saw the sickening goo goo stuff plenty enough. But, for some reason this time, they wanted to watch. It made them think of some place from long ago. A place neither of them had thought about in a very long time. A home. Their home. No, not the Murder House, but their actual home. The home which once thirty-five years ago they resided in. The home they grew up in and spent their short-lived lives. A home they lived obliviously happy in. Blind from the receiving love of their dear parents.  
Mom and Dad.

"Why? What's the problem?! It's not like you need sleep or whatever. We're fucking dead remember!"

Snap. Snap. Snap. SNAP.

Troy aggressively threw an emotion filled Bang Snap to the ground. He knew why Bryan wanted him to stop. He wanted to stop as well, sleeping may have been Bryan out-let but this was his. Past unearthed memories and missed thoughts swam vigorously in their heads, fighting to come out.

"I'd said quit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You, can't tell me what to do! You're not Mom or Dad!"

A deadly pause sifted through the atmosphere.

That was it. The line had been crossed. Colliding aggressively the twins rolled off the gazebo, landing hard on the used Bang Snaps and dusty ground. Equal punches and pulls were passed through-out the battling boys. Feelings, deep lost feelings had been touched by both the Rutger twins and those feelings stung much than their on-going violence.

"You fucking ass-hole!"

"You dip-shit!"

Curses flew from the braced mouths of the dead teens. Cuts and soon bruises formed on their freckled faces and arms. Yet, between the aggression and scars, tears began to stream down the gingers cheeks. Tears, of sorrow for each other, tears of remembrance. Suddenly the brothers stopped fighting all together and just laid there, in memories, holding each other, struck by the thought and realization that they were all the other had left of their life and existence.

"Bryan, I...I...I'm..." Troy sniveled into his brother's shirt.

"Me too, Troy." Bryan hugged his brother tighter. It wasn't fair, to have everything ripped away from them, abandoned by life. Maybe they were asking for it, to be punished for their bad behavior. Surely though, nobody deserved this long lone suffering. However, Troy and Bryan were in effect, lucky. Lucky in the respect they had each other to rely on and to be with unlike some of the other ghosts, who would be forever alone without any family. The parents they once had and loved, moved on and carried on living, trying to get the best out of their hopeful broken hearts and go on knowing subconsciously they would never see their missing sons again. The Rutger brothers, best friends, had no choice but to stick together in death, for they had been left behind.

"...Fuck everyone else. It's us together, okay?" Bryan cussed.

Troy looked up to his brother through bleary eyes, to meet his equally hurt and identical face.

"Always?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Also I really like to think my writing has improved since I wrote this many years ago, so maybe I will write another Troy and Bryan fic using my current skills, who knows ~


End file.
